Lincoln and the Vampire Louds Theoretical Oneshot
by Crossoverpairinglover
Summary: A theoretical and adoptable first chapter of a Super/Supernatural fic. Lincoln thought he was finally getting used to things: 9 of his 10 foster vampire sisters treat him like a brother and he's finally getting used to his powerful eyes. But when the Benevolence Society picks up illegal vampire activity, his new family life may be in peril. Additional points for adoption at end.


While my current ideas for a ongoing Loud House fic are stalled and I consider retooling them, thought I'd do what I sometimes do, and do a demonstrative first chapter.

Take an idea of mine I don't think I could complete, make a chapter of it, and put it out as not only a story, but also one that is adoptable and meldable by the end reader.

They can take the idea given, and rules later given at the end, and make their own take on it.

With that in mind, let's do one that covers my take on a few Loud House Concepts. Those include Super, Supernatural, and Lincoln being adopted. Let's go!

* * *

It was often said that time flew faster as you got older.

Whoever said that never lived the last year of Agnes Johnson's life.

The former teacher watched the computer monitor at her desk shimmer as the data she had just jotted down were sent to the data base.

Another okay result. Not perfect, not really ideal, but better than what she had heard happened elsewhere.

The entire thing was a mess, a hastily slapped together, kneejerk, poorly planned mess that she was on the job to turn from disaster to at least manageable.

"...And this tragedy marks the twelfth known incident of horrific abuse of orphans who already had to suffer the trauma of the Le-Pen Raids! And what lofty goal, what ends justified their pain, as put forth by a wave of _reactionary_ and _regressive_ senators from suspect reaches of the Federation?! A decline in population caused more by deliberate _ignorance_ and short sighted _rural country-level_ politicans raised far beyond what they are capable of..."

Of course, Agnes was aware, for once the people making her job more trouble than it needed to be would pay for it.

The idea that had rushed through the Senate and the House of Persons, the idea that the thousands of orphans that had resulted from the Le-Pen Raids (hot on the heels of joining World War VII in response) be resettled in the interior of the Federation, had been the brain child of a fresh crop of congressmen from the fringe right-wing Christian Outstanding Party, the Shay-Fries Party, and a few other usually low level parties who managed to elect on a weak period of the usual central and left wing candidates.

A result of a swath of retirements, a few central scandals, and a Pennsylvania senator dropping out in depression after his son died of a snake bite.

They had jumped on the Le-Pen coastal raids with a good sounding plan, and had been poised to use it to ride further momentum. The other congressmen hadn't any better suggestions of what to do with the orphans, and only a few people had been vocal in saying it was a bad idea.

Among them was the man speaking: Theron Dodekathenon the 5th, leader of the powerful and influential Benevolence Society, a vocal critic of the idea even as said idea became a rare case of something passing congress that his organization opposed.

The compete failure that followed, along with the alarm of the Le Pen Raids being cooled by the massive naval victory off Baffin Island and the lack of issues on the southern border, had turned all of them into lame duck congressmen influence-wise, with a few of them having even decided to decline to attempt re-election in the face of certain defeat.

Those were the smarter ones. Most of them were still operating under a delusion of a solid base and trying to throw their weight around, but that was just fuel for the night comics.

The Benevolence Society being proven right again asides, that did not magically mean that the orphans sent into the countryside were magically fixed. It only meant there wouldn't be more even if someone else managed to sneak planes and submarines to blow up coastline towns, again.

It was her job to make sure the ones in the Royal Woods area were being treated well, and if possible assimilate well into families and be properly adopted.

Or seemed the majority of cases, ensure the kid was fed and had access to government colleges when they graduated high school.

It seemed to be a trend that the more rural areas that the orphans were sent seemed to assimilate the worst. Lancer had no problem finding loving families over in Amity Park, and the agent in Tremorton apparently was having such an easy time he ended up paying some tech kid to help him ensure he wasn't being played.

It was an amusing yet sad reversal of the stereotype their enemies to the South like to throw around.

The monitor beeped in reminder of the next orphan who was due to come in for a meeting, and a frown came over her face.

 _Lincoln (last name obscured by a sticky note reminding her she had a mechanical bull to ride on Tuesday night.)_

 _Known Biological Family: Rita and Lynn (Parents, deceased from disease caught from volunteering to help border crossing Virginian refugees from the large Plague outbreak a few years back)_

 _Albert (Grandfather, WW IV veteran, twice decorated during the Potomac Campaign, Deceased during the Le-Pen Raids)_

 _Age 13_

 _Foster Family: the Louds_

Not for the orphan himself, no. In all fairness he was one of the more well adjusted children from what she had seen, if only because he had already come to terms with his guardians possible demise due to how old Albert had been.

Not what she'd prefer a 12 year old to be ready for, but it worked to his advantage here.

No...it was the Louds that was causing her frown.

Again, not because she felt like they were abusing him or something. She had seen him and several of the families daughters (one of ten, who had that many kids these days who didn't want to fill a holy army?) out in town, and the way they behaved did not make her instincts go 'Lincoln needs to be removed immediately'.

Sure she was well aware that every sister did not take to him immediately, but that was hardly unexpected and she suspected she'd see progress on that front compared to six months ago (where a number of the sisters had already gone from 'wait we are taking him in' to 'you know, I actually rather like this')

It was something about the sisters themselves that bothered her.

It was something she couldn't put a finger on, but there was something about how they subtly acted, or moved, or little things about their skin or eyes or teeth that made her uneasy.

A few others who had seen them had noticed it, but most of them who could pick it up were like her and Lancer: people with experience with a large and diverse group of children. Both of them were former teachers, and both could tell something was weird about them.

The fact she had never spoken to their parents was another problem. The entire fostering had been handled by the oldest daughter, Lori, without her ever meeting the parents.

In any situation other than the current one with the sheer volume of orphans, they'd have forced a face to face meeting, but the urgency of needing to get children under a roof had led to allowing it through when they would normally not.

So far it hadn't led to any problems. From the initial agreement to six months ago she had noted both Lincoln getting more comfortable with them and the sisters grow more used to him. She expected more progress today.

Perhaps even an bit of a clue on what it was about the Loud sisters that made her uneasy.

* * *

"It's good to see you again Lincoln." Agnes smiled as the boy adjusted in his seat, though she had to resist a curious expression coming over her face.

After all, she was pretty sure he had been wearing an orange shirt and jeans the last time she saw them.

While normally her history as a teacher would make her worried, she noted the shirt and jeans freshness. Either these weren't the same pair, or they were being well maintained.

"Same here Agent Johnson." He replied, a speed to his words that told anyone who heard him he was not from the interior.

Come to think of it, the Loud sisters had the same pace to them, though she didn't think they hailed from Norwalk like Lincoln did.

"Mrs. Johnson please. Agent Johnson makes me sound like I have a pair of shades I should be wearing."

A bit of a chuckle ensued before she continued.

"So, how have things been in the last six months? You said you were settling in fairly well last time we talked, is that still the case."

Lincoln looked thoughtful for a moment before he answered. Agnes looked him over for any tell sign of him thinking of things not to say (sweat, twitchy fingers, watching the door as if expecting a bear to burst in with a chainsaw in hand, etc).

That wasn't how he looked. His looks weren't that of avoiding but trying to think of how to put his answer. Like a student who knew that the reason the Division War happened was because of 'some impressment of Northern Sailors and the greed and wanton want of Southern and Western Democratic-Republicans', but was trying to figure out how to explain what those were all about, and the inevitable question of how it grossly affected New Englanders who opposed the war on all grounds and led to the end of the brief union only spoken of in what-if stories.

"Well I think I've really managed to connect with more of them. I think I said back then that it felt like Leni, Luna, and Lucy really liked having me around back then."

"You also said Lana was like that." Agnes recalled that talk. He had actually been worried about it, and she liked to think she had a good job telling him not to think that it would never change from just four of them really opening up to him.

It seemed like she was proven right. Lancer would have to fork over those quarters for the bull it seemed.

"Oh yeah, I did didn't I. I probably forgot her because she's always with Lola, and she still doesn't like me being around. But Lynn and Luan and everyone else except Lola...it's actually really weird. The other day I was trying to fall asleep and it really hit me. It really does feel like I could actually call them my sisters and they'd would be fine with it, again except for Lola. Is that odd?"

Agnes smiled.

"Not at all. Plenty of unusual family dynamics work like that. Back when I was a teacher I had two classmates parents marry and within a month they had no problem calling themselves brothers, and I had a another who were never comfortable with calling themselves that the entire time I knew them, though I heard that they were comfortable with it after three years. Everyone moves at their own pace, and I am glad to hear that you are all getting along. Don't worry about Lola, she'll come around eventually."

Lincoln looked away, and she got the impression he did not agree with her. Was there some other issue with her?

The Louds, and thus Lincoln, were home schooled, so it wasn't like Lola Loud had been vetted on the 'Antisocial Personality Watch List' and its panel of specialists to determine if she was a sociopath. It was a flaw that never seemed to get traction to be fixed because of something else more important coming up (they needed to repair the roads in New Hampshire, a spy who was probably Confed in origin but died before he could be questioned blows up a bridge in Philadelphia, a hurricane hits New Jersey and they need to fix the state, etc etc).

Would it best for her to warn the police to watch for any suspicious fires or pet disappearances?

But Lola Loud being potentially dangerous aside, Lincoln was the man of the hour she had to look after.

She still had questions.

"So, when did you start noticing things improving with the others?"

"Well, I guess it wasn't that long after the last meeting. Lynn had gotten two tickets to a Red Wings game against the North Stars, and she needed someone to go with her or waste it..."

And so the points began to flow, and with it time.

"...I mean, it's a bit hard to pick up at first, but Lisa's actually pretty nice. She, just doesn't socialize that well." Lincoln finished as Agnes nodded.

The points about the other sisters were good to pick up, and he didn't skimp on any details. She even found out why he wore orange two visits in a row (Leni apparently said orange looked good on him, and Agnes could see it.)

Still, there were a few points that struck her as odd.

During the game talk with Lynn, he mentioned what he had gotten at the game at concession (popcorn, a drink, and a cotton candy stick he immediately regretted). She had asked what Lynn had gotten, and he had...reacted oddly.

It wasn't 'oh my god what did Lynn get, how could I forget', it was 'I need to say something that sounds okay'.

It was frequently a reaction math class got from students.

Something similar occurred when she had pressed about how he was getting along with his foster parents.

When she had asked, he had been very...evasive.

"Oh, you know...we don't really talk much, hardly see each other. Almost not at all really..."

So many questions, not enough time to look into them when she could clear see a lack of bruises visible or in the way he avoided certain areas of his body. She knew what to look for in such situations, even before she left her teaching job.

"Glad to see everything is going well." she eventually ended the meeting, even with the questions that lingered from it.

"So, see you in six months then?"

"Certainly."

* * *

Lincoln descended the flight of stairs that led to the office complex that Agent Johnson/Mrs. Johnson, letting out a huge sigh of relief once he was out of earshot.

"That was close. That could have been awkward."

Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why did he mention the popcorn?

Sure it was very good popcorn, and talking about how Lynn had been very quick to jump on the jerk who kicked it over was a nice way of going into how Lynn stood up for him and scared off the drunk after he got angry at him for being angry over his lost popcorn's case was a good way of going into the fact she now (visibly) liked having him around, but that was such an obvious opening for that question.

It was a hockey game: he could have easily said 'Lynn got on a drunk's case for being angry at me' without mentioning popcorn at all. People were always drunk at hockey games for some reason.

"What could have been awkward?"

The questioned briefly startled him, though the fact he could see red in the corner of his eyes let him know who it was.

Not that it was necessarily a good thing.

Lincoln turned around to spy the topic of his barely managed deflection, grinning at him like the Cheshire Cat.

"Something came up in therapy? Perhaps someone like that Polly girl." Lynn continued to grin in a manner that reminded oneself that she was related to Luan.

Among other things.

"It's not therapy." Lincoln quickly reminded her, before blushing.

"And no, she did not come up at all." He noticed her grin widen a bit.

"Nor did Haiku, or Tabby, or any other girl whose name you all randomly know the names of for some reason." he declared, looking her right in the eye.

Not that such a act was hard to do frankly. She was older than him, a lot more than most would guess, but she was also rather short.

"If you must know, she asked about what you had at that Detroit game we went to a while ago. Saying you didn't have anything while I had plenty doesn't sound good on either of us, not that the truth would have been any better. I had to weasel out of it."

Lynn looked at him for a moment, before laughing and giving him a playful jab.

He saw it coming and bent out of the way. He did not want to be on the end of those, even playfully.

She did not know how to really control her force on them, and he liked his ribs without cracks.

"That's what you are worried about? Dude, that is like the easiest lie ever. Even Leni could just say she forgot and people would believe her. Really, you need to stop overthinking things, you're almost as bad as Lisa."

He did want to stop thinking about things too much, it was messing with his sleep cycle.

"I mean, if you need an excuse for later, you can just tell people I already fed. That's not even a lie."

Of course, Lynn saying things like that did not help him stop thinking deeply before bed. In fact it might just ensure he was going to get a lot less sleep that he'd prefer.

"Of course if you keep thinking, we'll never get anything done today. Lori left a shopping list, and I drew the short straw."

Lynn jogged on past him in the direction of where the shopping list would be fulfilled (also known as a shopping area), stopping and shrugged his way.

To most people it would be a perfectly normal move for a tiresome chore, and it was even from his point of view.

After all, it was normal for him to always see Lynn radiate a red haze off her, akin to a red colored heat shimmer/haze.

It was something all of her sisters had, and he was the only one who could see it.

It was the reason he had ended up in their home in the first place.

"It sucks, but hey it could be worse. Lori has to deal with politics. Now come on slowpoke, most of this list is for you. I only need more toothpaste, you need all this random crud like bread and peanut butter."

True. He was the only one in their home who could actually make something of bread and peanut butter.

To them, peanut butter was a curiosity and oddity that led to very awkward moments of Lana watching him eat it, dumbfounded that someone would eat something that would stick to one's mouth.

Then again, even after a year with them Lincoln still found what they consumed to be far more unsettling than Lana found peanut butter, even after Lisa explained peanut butter in every detail.

* * *

 _"I will admit that your entry into our lives has caused a notable increase in requirements, even if the reason for your inclusion is both sound and the only option available to us. I have methods in place already when the use of currency is necessary, it is a simple measure of applying them in a more regular fashion."_

A year ago when this had all began, Lincoln wasn't sure what had unnerved him about the conversation more.

The implication of money obtained from who knows where (and quite possibly via illegal manners), or the fact that he was told this by a four year old who talked more like some of Pop Pop's more educated friends.

Since then Lincoln had gotten used to the incredibly intelligent four year old (even if she was very much not four years old whatsoever), though where Lisa obtained the money was something he had never gotten an answer for.

Heck, asking anyone where Lisa got the money had never warranted an answer, though it wasn't in the same way Lisa avoided the question.

 _"I've gotta be Franc with you Lincoln, now and a Yen we try and Sterling the conversation that way, but Lisa has the Cents to always get out of it so we don't really Dollar to ask, get it?!" _

That had been followed by a long suffering groan from Lori and a cursing about whoever invented puns (and given that they had been dealing with them a lot longer than he had...), but when the puns were translated it boiled down to the simple fact that only Lisa knew where the triple roll of 50's in his pocket came from.

The origins of his Thaddeus Stevens Dollars aside left Lincoln's mind for a moment as his cart rolled alongside a table loaded with muffins. Dotted with brown chocolates, blue berries, and everything in between, they were certainly a tempting offer as a breakfast...  
 _  
"Lincoln, why are you eating mushrooms!?"_

Even if they had an odd incident where he had to spend an hour convincing Leni that chocolate muffins were not toxic mushrooms.

Pop-tarts, fruit, eggs, toast, bacon, pancakes...of all the things he had ever made or had for breakfast in the last year, muffins were alone in having been mistaken for toxic mushrooms.

In the corner of his eye he noticed a stroller be pushed past him, a box of Zombie Bran cereal jiggling on the bottom between a bottle of orange juice and some avocados.

He hadn't had cereal in a while, perhaps it was worth a revisit...or would that warrant

 _"Those look like rabbit droppings. I didn't know humans were Coprophagic, guess you learn something new every day."_

The fact he knew that word before he met Lisa and Lana was less weird than such a sequel to the 'muffins are not mushrooms and they won't kill me with toxins' talk.

So Lincoln took a case of muffins, better to avoid all openings to such talks as much as possible.

Noting his cart, Lincoln did a quick series of calculations.

If he factored in the toothpaste Lynn was sure to bring in, he was at about 60 dollars. Even with taxes, he wouldn't be near the 150 total...

Come to think of it, why did Lisa give him that much?

He had been doing this for nearly as long as he'd known Lisa, and she had long picked up on how much he generally spent. Lisa liked patterns, why would she give Lynn more money than usual to then give to him?

She knew that 100 was more than enough, even for splurging a bit. So why the extra...

 _"You read that same collected volume of comic magazines twice this month. Is there any reason for this repetition?"_

"I've just been in the mood for reading them recently, and I don't have anything new. I'd get individual comics but the nearest comic store is in Detroit and it's either I get new collected volumes or I have lunch so..."

"I see, an understandable limitation of your usual resources."

A smile formed on his face as he remembered that little conversation from a few days prior.

"Thanks Lisa." he said aloud as he eyed the shopping complex's section of books.

* * *

"Found the toothpaste." Lynn declared as she walked over to his cart, glancing over everything within as one would do things of little value to you.

"And with thirty dollars to spare." Lincoln calculated as she dropped the toothpaste into the cart, even as she looked at him oddly.

"Yeah, and you can go get yourself some cantaloupes. Those are edible, right?"

Theoretically, but he'd never tried. Was that really worth using thirty bucks on?

"You should probably get something for yourself." Lincoln suggested, eyeing the sole box of toothpaste amidst a sea of food only he'd be eating and a collected edition of comics only he'd be reading.

She eyed him oddly.

"Lincoln, I don't eat. I feed, remember?"

Yes he did, and thinking about that too much made it hard to sleep at night sometimes.

"I don't mean getting cantaloupes. This place has other things: clothes, shoes, sports equipment. There must be something that you want?"

"Does this place sell golf balls?"

Yes it did, and for well under thirty dollars.

* * *

The dark room was lit only by the computer monitors.

Not that she event need that light to see, but the darkness was a deterrent to being bothered too much.

It was a way to not draw attention and get dragged into some random argument.

'Lisa, tell Luan that she is statistically being greedy' was an annoying argument to have, especially with how much she'd have to dumb down her explanation. Again.

Lisa really did find that aspect of her life annoying. How old were they, and they couldn't even be bothered to be smarter?

She was the smartest person on this continent, at least east of the Hudson River, and she managed that in less than sixty years. Couldn't they at least try?

But shaking her head at that annoying factor of existence she tapped the side of her computer chair. With a hum the chair swerved to the left, which was displaying Lincoln and Lynn.

Despite herself, a smile formed at the sight of her adopted brother, formerly referred to as 'taken in Incarnate Human'.

"Golf balls huh?" She quipped as her rightmost monitor beeped loudly.

Had it been the central monitor beeping, she might have just found herself finally done breaking into the KGB database. That would be a fun read. No, it had to be the rightmost monitor.

That could only mean trouble.

Tapping the side of her chair, the modified chair did what her short arms and legs would prevent her from doing for at least another century and turn it to the left, which had been directed by her worms into a morgue.

Location, Salem, MA.

Focus, a body covered in a sheet.

If that was the case, she had a very good theory as to what was under that sheet. It was not good.

"Yeah, we got a call in about a dead body. Took a few reroutes to get it here, and we're going to have to return it to the family in Burlington tomorrow. Sorry I couldn't get it longer." A voice explained out of sight of her camera.

"No, it's fine. We won't need that long. What did you tell the family was holding the body up?" Another voice, deeper than the previous spoke, a voice that made Lisa flinch.

This was going to be bad.

The sound of doors sprung open, as two entered her camera view from the side. One was dressed in a suit, fancy black with a tie depicting a pointy witches hat. He was average looking, but walked with the grace of someone important, and with the extra force of someone who truly was as important as he saw himself.

The other was taller, with a body that was made to chase someone down. Muscular, yet so in a way that suggested speed more than pure power. His skin was dark, though for the skin type his eyes were atypically gray, and his hair had a different texture to it than most dark skinned humans.

Leni could put it into better words what that was, but it was noticeable.

Since he was on T.V earlier today speaking as Theron Dodekantheon the 5th of the Benevolence Society, Theron Dodekantheon the Only had dropped his own suit for a regular shirt and jeans, with the shirt depicting what was was fairly certain was an Ace Savvy movie shirt.

One that she felt Lincoln had at one point before puberty got to it, just larger. Though unlike Lincoln, he was wearing a trench coat over it, unbuttoned.

They stopped at the edge of the body, as Theron took the sheet and pulled it back. His face gained a grimace as the body was revealed.

A young woman, probably aged twenty years. A similar color of skin to Theron Dodekantheon, he who was still paying the taxes of Theron Dodekantheon the 4th as much as those Theron Dodekantheon the 5th was expected to pay.

Her entire right side of her neck was savaged, shredded open and looked like it had only stopped gushing.

"It looks as we fear, but this level of brutality is unusual. They said they found her at the edge of a cliff, are you sure it isn't possible that this wasn't something else and the fall made it this severe Brown?"

The other, Brown (more specifically Brown Goodman Young, leader of the Salem Wizarding Enclave), shook his head.

"I sent my best investigators to the crime scene. The local police had identified human footprints that seemed to have been chasing her, so we can rule out wild animals or a rogue Sasquatch. They also conducted scans of the area, and they confirmed it. This young woman was attacked by vampires, at least two."

The cushions on her hair absorbed the smacking sound of Lisa hitting her chair arms from the rest of the house, even with their advanced hearing.

Damn it!

"Any we know?" Theron questioned as Brown shook his head.

"They took the sample to the registry codex. No vampire we have registered did it. We appear to have vampires in the Federation illegally, hunting humans illegally. At least two."

"At least?"

Lisa eyed the feed in growing unease, now verging onto fear.

"I had Cloyse check medical records. You wouldn't notice it if you aren't looking for it, but there have been a notable increases in people ending up in the hospitals for reasons tied to a loss of blood. A man in Pittsburgh dizzying his way into the path of a biker, two students in Buffalo reporting light headedness after a gym class and being noted by the school nurse as being 'like they had just given blood', a driver in Minnesota crashing his car after a nausea episode...incidents like that have been higher in the last four years in the north of the Federation."

"And given we were busy keeping zombie plagues originating from the Confederacy from spreading here, or getting so out of hand that a few hundred innocent dead in Kentucky actually causes the Confeds to give a damn about their people, we weren't looking up north for problems. You can trust someone from Ontario or Quebec to actually have their act together, unlike a Missourian or Iowan after all. That was our mistake..." Theron declared as Brown waved his hand, causing a clipboard to fly over to him.

"This is a list of all the unsolved deaths in those states since that time, and this seems to be the only one that was a vampire's doing. I suspect they are generally careful, though I cannot say if this woman was a freak accident, or complacency."

"Regardless, she will be the last one they kill." Theron declared as he turned, reaching inside his trench coat and pulling out a long spear.

She recognized it as a Sarissa: favorite of Alexander the Great's army. 13 feet long as the low end.

He slammed the butt of the spear into the ground sharply, shaking the entire building for his release of anger.

"Be in Benevolence Tower in an hour, everyone will be there. Summons, Heidelb-Genis, Pietra, Terran, Dunn...everyone who isn't absolutely busy is going to be there, that includes you. Before you take The Door, send me the names and families of everyone Cloyse tracked down. The students will get the full Benevolence Scholarship, I'll figure out what I'll do for the adults based on their profiles."

Brown nodded.

"I thought you'd say that. She started on that ten minutes ago."

"Good." Theron returned to spear inside his jacket, the spear vanishing into a space clearly greater than the massive spear as the two left her screen, though it took her a few minutes to appreciate the fact in the face of what she had just seen and heard.

This might be what their parents had Lori with them to talk about.

The Benevolence Society was on to them now, and they would be on a warpath.

The only thing they had on their side, was the fact they were definitely not the ones who killed that woman. They didn't hunt in Vermont.

That was their only defense.

* * *

Unlike may aspects of their lives, he was well aware of how they had gotten a hold of their place of residence.

1216 Franklin Street stood at the end of a road leading out into the countryside around the town, and there was a reason the road ended there.

The rather large house that stood at its end, guarded by large iron gates. A gilded S marked the identity of the place's maker.

He had looked it up a while ago. It was the mark of a Gilded Age tycoon named Savino, who had built this mansion around the turn of the 19th century along with other gilded age legends. Unlike many of their homes however, it had remained a family residence for some time.

It had nearly joined them as proud monuments of the decadent past, had it not been bought by the Louds.

Still, staring through the iron fence few humans could open on their own, into extensive grounds that Leni had taken to keeping up, the massive mansion that loomed over his head seemed hard to really call 'his home'.

It was just...hard to fathom.

"Well, just give me a moment to push this open..." Lynn dropped the bags she had been carrying and rubbed her hands together in preparation, before pushing on the iron gates.

The barrier that weighed more than Lincoln did was swung open like a common door, as he got a closer look to the mansion.

In the corner of his eyes he could see Lynn, still radiating red light, and thus noticed what was off.

That was the whole reason his life had unfolded the way it had over the last year, the fact he could see it. Not that they generated a light, he was well aware they didn't actually give off anything of the sort.

It was how his ability interpreted telling him that they weren't human. That they were Vampires.

If they were anything else, they'd be giving off a different color. Like the way Sam gave off a purple color, and he himself gave off a white color to note he wasn't a normal human anymore.

It wasn't the most impressive ability on paper, or in the explanations on how such abilities worked he was given (something about a 'quantum idea cloud', which he wasn't sure if he was adding the word quantum or if Lisa had actually used the word), but he had picked up a few different tricks with it over time.

It took him about two months to manage to pick up individuals among the colors, for example. With it, he could count that the mansion was currently holding all of the sisters but Lynn and Lori, who was still out.

However it was what he learned after six months that was catching his eye. Around that time he had learned his sight could pick up not only if a non-human was around, or how many and, if familiar, who they were, but also their mood at the time.

It made playing poker with them a lot easier.

The mood he was seeing though...

"Something's wrong." He declared as Lynn looked at him oddly.

"Was meinst du damit?"

He looked at her at the gibberish she just spoke.

"Did you just speak..."

"German? Maybe, I've always been better with Germanic languages than Latin ones." She casually admitted. Lincoln filed the implication that Lynn knew more than just English and German away in 'surprisingly trivia' and kept on his point.

"I can see it Lynn, something's got everyone upset."

"Your eyes saying that?" She inquired as he nodded in confirmation.

"Well, that sucks. Wonder what's up?"

She walked to the front door at that remark, clearly wondering what was up from the horses mouths, sort of speak.

Given that his eye powers did not extend to that, he followed.

* * *

Despite being the living place of vampires, the entry hall to the mansion was surprisingly well lit.

Perhaps it was just the fact that Savino had added in large windows, but the place was bright with the afternoon sun as he and Lynn entered.

They hadn't walked even three feet in before he sensed someone behind them, and thus turned quickly around to see a head of black hair looking back at them.

"Lucy, something's wrong isn't it?" Lincoln asked, though more for the answer than to confirm what was up. Lynn rapidly turned to join the conversation face to face, and sighed in exasperation.

"No fair, I've been trying to get on top of her appearing act for decades, and it takes you only four months."

"Incarnate eyes help." Lucy explained to Lynn before she clenched her hands and looked to the side of them, instead of directly at them.

For Lucy, that was basically breaking down into terrified cries.

"They know." She said simply. Lynn gasped.

"Mother and Father...is Lori holding them back? I'll grab Lincoln and run to the border!"

"No, that's not it at all." Lucy told her quickly as Lynn visibly relaxed and stopped looking ready to grab him and run with him like he was a football.

Lincoln was glad it wasn't, though it didn't bode well for what was going on.

Lyra and Lane Loud, the parents of the Sisters, were Vampires same as they were, but of course much older. They were apparently older than Lori was back when Columbus landed in the Caribbean.

They also did not know he was around, and according to everyone from Luna (who said it in concern), to Lisa (who said it bluntly), and Lola (who described what they'd do in vivid detail in him), would kill him on sight. It was a secret that he was in their home, a fact mastered only by timing, space, and some luck.

"The Benevolence Society. They know that we are here." Lynn, while not reacting in as much concern about that as the idea of his imminent death, did in fact pale and look nervous.

The Benevolence Society. To the average person, it was a centuries old organization that was the center of the New England Federation. They promoted the virtues of Liberalism, Progress, Science, Tolerance, and aided everyone from promising politicians to equally promising game designers, animators, artists, and every other matter of expression and culture. Members traveled around the world to bring in the best and brightest minds from countries where they might not be able to express themselves to their fullest, like the Soviet Union or the Japanese Empire, sneaking them to the country to help further culture and ingenuity that was second to none in the world.

To people like him with powers, and to non-humans, it was the center of a vast power structure that secretly governed the non-human side of the New England Federation. The public leader of the organization, Theron Dodekantheon the fifth, was actually the original, who had lived since a century before the short lived United States of America and had guided, directed, and manipulated the country to a end goal of...Liberalism, Progress, Science, Tolerance and everything else he publicly preached.

Oddly enough for a multi-faced secret society, he didn't mask evil ideals under a benevolent banner.

It was an organization led by many such as himself, humans who had randomly gained power from the (quantum) idea cloud that apparently hung over all the world but was most giving in the New England Federation (apparently one of the long term goals of the immortal Theron), but also a wide variety of non-humans. Along with Vampires, the organization included Succubi/Inccubi, Werewolves, Sasquatch (who apparently had an Imperium in the Rocky Mountains), Dwarves, Leprechauns, Kitsune, Yuki-Onna, and a distinct group of humans known as Wizards.

"How?" Lynn questioned Lucy in a panic, her red aura joining the rest of her sisters in that of 'panic'.

"Someone...messed up." Lincoln noted that Lucy was avoiding explaining what had happened. Unlike Lynn, she seemed aware that he found talk of them feeding on people to be disturbing, even after a year.

"It wasn't one of us, it was someone else. But they are looking everywhere for anyone who isn't a registered vampire. They are a war path." Lucy declared in a voice that was both quiet, yet terrified.

* * *

 _Back then, even a month ago when they had first heard their presence was made, Luna thought the idea of the Benevolence Society coming after them would be as scary as it would ever be._

 _She was worried for her parents, who would be quick to think they were safe simply for being powerful vampires._

 _She was worried for her sisters, who could stumble and make a mistake she wouldn't. They didn't have Sam like she did: her Succubus girlfriend willingly gave her the blood she needed, while they would have to risk detection by them once a week._

 _She was worried for her brother in all but blood, who could look at the conflict ongoing and see them as the villains._

 _It wasn't hard to do really, it was something she was pretty sure all of them older than Lynn sort of knew. They weren't the good guys. In any story told, they'd probably be the bad guys._

 _In the story with the superhuman group dedicated to protecting the innocent unaware, those that predate on the unsuspecting were hardly treated kindly._

 _However, that did not mean that there weren't things the Benevolence could do to make her feel like the hero._

 _They had done two of them._

 _Luna wished she was taller. At two-hundred and twenty-five, she still had a few years of puberty to go through._

 _Even though though, the man who was glaring at her from across the field would probably still dwarf them. He stood like a giant (even if he wasn't one), with long gray hair streaking down his head and face like the smoke of a train._

 _His dress was what many today would call severe, but she suspected it was casual when he was young. When that was was anyone's guess, given that Incarnate Humans lived a very long time._

 _The man could be older than her, perhaps even older than the country itself. Many founders of the Benevolence Society were still alive after all._

 _Not just the one some called the God of New England, Grandson of Zeus._

 _"Young lady, you can walk away." He told her bluntly as she glared back at him._

 _"And why the bloody hell would I do that? You took my brother, you took my baby sister! Either one of those would get you a butt whoopin', but both?"_

 _He snorted in response, his nostrils leaking smoke as he did so._

 _"You know very well the context it happened. We did not break into your home, a home attained illegally by all methods, to obtain them. Plus in the context of all that has occurred, neither is guilty. A vampire who cannot speak, nor a boy thrust into our world during a brief period of our blindness to such things, are not bound by the same law as those learned and versed in our laws. Your entire family is guilty of illegal human feeding and illegal entering into the New England Federation. Of course, you are different. Your are only guilty of undocumented entering. The Benevolence Society is lenient: surrender and you will not be prosecuted. We'll even allow you to take custody of both Lincoln and Lily, given your parents are dead and your elder sisters will not be given the same lenience. You will be required to work for the Benevolence Society for a few decades, but it pays well and comes with many benefits."_

 _"I'm not giving up anyone." Luna snarled in response._

 _"Striving towards everything will cost you what you can save." The man declared in a tone that definitely predated electricity._

 _"Like I said, I am not giving up anyone. We are taking our family back." Luna repeated in the same tone as the old man sighed._

 _"Very well, you have forced my hand. Tell me, are you well-versed in locomotives?"_

 _Luna stared at the man in angry confusion as he continued._

 _"I have always been fascinated with them. As a boy I watched the first railroads cross the federation, even before coal was the preferred fuel for them. Their power is mine. I am the human incarnation of the limitless power of trains!"_

 _While Luna tired to wrap her head around the last declaration, the man was on her. He crossed yards in seconds, his arm swinging in preparation to strike._

 _"A vampire has the strength of twenty men, and can run like the wind for days. But a train is vastly mightier, as I'm sure you will appreciate in a moment."_

But the fact that such a fight was imminent was something she could not have imagined would have come as quickly, nor for such great of stakes.

* * *

And with that, the demo chapter was done. Now for the rough rules of the idea, and what not.

Lincoln, orphan, is sent west to Michigan. Shortly after arriving in the town, he finds that he's developed a strange ability.

When he looks at certain people, he can see things. He can see that they are different. From it, he learns that the world isn't as simple as he once thought.

Non-humans are real, and they live in his country under the leadership, protection, and rules of the Benevolence Society.

Those who glow purple are the Succubi and Incuubi, beings whose sensual abilities are as strong as their kindness and parental instincts.

Those who glow brown are Werewolves, beings who can attain great power at a great cost to their body.

Those who glow red are Vampires, and a family of vampires named the Louds soon take note of his very dangerous ability.

Vampires in the country illegally, hiding from the Benevolence Society from their former haunts in Europe, he leaves initial impressions on a few of them before his abilities become known to him.

Left in a conundrum of Lincoln's abilities being too dangerous to let wandering around or go to an enemy, yet being unable to kill him due to the Benevolence Society being able to detect his death even as coincidence makes them unaware of his power manifest, they decide to take him into their home to keep an eye on him.

With some sisters open to him immediately, and some reserved, Lincoln must exist in a world far more complicated than he originally thought. All while trying to learn to live with 10 sisters.

So, a few points while I am here.

1: I did an alternate history too, you do not need to keep that up if you wish.

2: The Lancer Ms. Johnson mention is Mr. Lancer from Danny Phantom. I liked the idea of having other Nick worlds exist in the same verse, but you do not need to keep that up.

3: Lincoln has an extended lifespan in this take, so if you want to write not related Loudcest you can either make the issue a long way off (Lincoln dying after several centuries), or have Lincoln live as long as he doesn't get stabbed by something sharp, but with a faster aging to a place of staying

4: Lincoln's blood, as part of getting powers or being a non-human like Sam (Succubi) is, is not that pleasant tasting for a vampire under most circumstances. If he gave it willingly it would be quite good, but he has to really mean it. Lincoln at the start of the story would not be able to do that with any sister.

5: Vampires do not turn humans, and age slowly. I have it at 15 years per canon year, so Lisa for example is 60 years old, Luna 225, and Lucy is 120 years old.

6: You do not have to use the characters I created for this, but if you do I want to keep up the fact that if a Benevolence Society exists, they have a similar presence as they do in this chapter. As in, they would be Hero Antagonists to the Louds in a brawl with them. Also keep in mind that even as Lincoln does bond and develop a canonical like relationship with the sisters, he would still have issues with the knowledge they do in fact feed on people like juice boxes. With some sisters being aware of this, and others not.

7: What Robbie Anne and Clyde's families are up to is up to you guys.

8: What sisters bond with him faster or slower is also up to you. I have my takes here, and you can do your own.

So, let's see how this idea takes. Will I see super/supernatural fics I like, or will I just get a spike in my hits while I work on my next Pokemon chapter?


End file.
